warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Traumschwinge
Begrüßung Hallo Traumschwinge, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:31, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Freunde? Hi, wollen wir Freunde sein? Wie darf ich dich nennen? Zweigpfote (Diskussion) 17:06, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC)Zweigpfote Hey Zweig! Natürlich können wir das! ♥ Du darfst dir einen Spitznamen aussuchen ^^ Generell bevorzuge ich die Namen: Dream, Dreamy, Traum, Beere Lass deiner Fantasie einfach freien Lauf!! LG: Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 17:48, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Deine Dream♥ MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! PS: Wie darf ich dich nennen? ;) Hi, Danke für das Bild, Das ist vooll schön geworden♥ Zweigpfote (Diskussion) 18:15, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC)Zweigpfote danke hi Mond, ich wollte dir vielmals für das bild danken. es ist wirklich toll geworden. ^^ Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 15:44, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) tut mir so leid das ich den falschen namen drunter geschrieben habe D: Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 19:30, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Macht nichts xD komim doch mal wieder... I miss u! Bd.. Deine Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 14:34, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! Traum danke das ich zurück kann :) Heute ging es. Ich freu mich darüber. Eine Frage ich möchte ein eigenes wiki machen das warrior Cats FF Wiki Könnten beide Wiki Parner werdfen? Du, Zweig und Zilla sind dann herzlich von mir eingeladen mitzu machen wenn ihr wollt. LG Moor <3 (Moorpfote (Diskussion) 08:03, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Bild Hi Dream, ich habe mal VERSUCHT ein Bild für dich zu machen.. Es ist nicht so toll geworden und das mit den "Back" oben links tut mir leid. Wie findest du denn die Farben so ansich? Wenn du eine bestimmte Vorstellung hast mache ich dir gerne noch eins! :) 10.jpg|Für Dream :) Wow! Es ist wunderschön! *-* Wer hat mir denn dieses Bild gemalt? Vielen Dank! ! LG Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 14:01, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! Re: Freund Hi Traum, natürlich, gerne. Ich freue mich auf die Freundschaft mit dir LG ZillaFan89 ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 19:04, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hoffelich wird das mit Zweig geklärt. Ich weiß nicht um was es geht aber ich wünsch dir Glück. LG Moorpfote(Moorpfote (Diskussion) 14:51, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Hallo Traum Ich freu mich auch das wir Freunde sind. Ich finde dich auch nett. Leider muss ich off gehn. Ist schon nach 8. Tut mir leid. Bis Samstag ( vieleicht) Moorpfote (Moorpfote (Diskussion) 18:07, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Hallo Traumschwinge Bist du da? Entschuldigung. Kurzfristig wurden wir zu einem Semina " eingeladen" ( man muss kommen). Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse. Wenn doch dann sag mir was ich tun soll um es wider gut zu machen. LG Moorpfote (Moorpfote (Diskussion) 13:50, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Bildchen ^^ thumb hi Traum <3, wie schon gesagt habe ich dir mal ein bild gemalt, (auch wenn es nicht sehr gut ist) hoffe ich es gefällt dir ^^ Ajuu ^^ Hier ist meine Traumschwinge-Vorstellung :D ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :3 Wasserglanz:3 16:58, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) thumb RE: Es ist so schön! vielen vielen vielen Dank! Ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit Revangieren! :D ~May StarClan be with you! Traumschwinge (Diskussion) Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön <3 Gerne Dreamy du weißt das du mir immer schreiben kannst! :3 und danke für dieses überweltigend schöne bild was du für mich gemalt hast <333 Fühl dich zurückgeknuddelt :) LG dein Crowy Hay... Hay Dream,du bist in den letzten Tagen echt eine super Freundin geworden und dafür will ich dir danken <3 Mir ist aufgefallen das ich noch garkeinen richtigen Spitzname für dich habe,das muss sich ändern! xD Hier ist ein Bild du kannst es wenn du willst als Ava nehmen,es soll Traumschwinge darstellen,darunter noch dein Motto :3 Hab dich lieb deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 16:52, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) <333333 thumb Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui *O* Hay duuu :3 *-* Ich wollt mich auch mal für diese voll vielen super duper extrem tollen Bildchens bedanken *O* Die sind alle voll schön geworden *OOOOOO* Mir gefällt das letzte am besten :3 Da sind die Augen voll schön *-* Also von den Farben her :3 HDGGL Deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 12:48, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Test Dein Projekt :3 Hey traumi, ich dachte ich tu dir mal einen gefallen, hier ist der stecki: Geschlecht: männlich Alter (+Rang): Krieger, 10 Monate Augenfarbe: grün Fellfarbe: weiß mit Flecken (verschiedene Brauntöne) Muster: keine Tigerung!! Fellänge: mittellang, aber buschiger Schwanz Evtl. Körperbau: kräftig, groß, langer schwanz *troll* Besonderheiten: zerrissenes ohr, eine braune pfote Hoffe du hast zeit und langeweile <3 S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 13:18, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Stecki :3 Hayy Dreamy<3333333 Also ich hab Dein Projekt gesehn und wollte dir einfach mal eine Steckbrief geben:D Musst du allerdings nicht machen, nur wenn du willst XD Geschlecht: Weiblich xD Alter (+Rang): Krieger, 11 Monde Augenfarbe: Eisblau Fellfarbe: Schwarz *~* Muster: / Fellänge: lang :DD Evtl. Körperbau: kräftig, mittelgroß Besonderheiten: Narbe überm rechten Auge ^~^ ~ [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'']]''My life is perfect, with you!♥'' 18:34, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke :3 Nochmal hi xD <3333333 Alsi ich wollte, nochmal, danke sagen, für dieses wunderschöne Bild xD<3333333333333 ..Ich wollte dir auch mal ein Bild malen, was aber leider ziemlich hässlich geworden ist.. sorry.. v.v Aber, Übung macht den meister-> Ich werds noch öfters versuchen und dir bald vielleicht nochmal eins malen XD thumb|Lach nicht,ja? xDDD~ [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig''']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|''My life is perfect, with you!♥]] 15:12, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Aww! Danke! ♥ Es ist toll! Vielen vielen dank :D Malauftrag Heyho^-^ Hier die benötigten "Daten". Ich freu mich schon auf's Bild! :D Geschlecht: männlich Alter (+Rang): 10 Monde (Falls du Chara Art Vorlagen nutzt, Streuner) Augenfarbe: hellblau oder bernsteinfarben, such du aus^-^ Fellfarbe: tiefgrau, hellere, graue Pfoten, weißgraue Schwanzspitze Muster: dunklerer Strich über Wirbelsäule und Nacken Fellänge: mittellang Evtl. Körperbau: klein, drahtig Besonderheiten: Narbe über ein Auge ^^ LG ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 18:20, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Weiterer Malauftrag ;) Hi! Ich wollte dier auch einaml einen Malauftrag gebeb: Geschlecht: weiblich Alter (+Rang): Alter weiß ich nich genau, aber jung; Kriegerin Augenfarbe: was am schönsten aussieht Fellfarbe: hellbraun Muster: getigert Fellänge: normal Evtl. Körperbau: schlank Besonderheiten: keine Danke im Voraus LGSonnenjäger (Diskussion) 08:39, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke, das Bild ist echt gut. ;)thumb|left Ich habe noch eine Idee, wie Traumschwinge aussehen könnte: Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 14:51, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ein Malauftrag für dich Hey, ich fänds echt super von dir, wenn du mir das malen könntest : Geschlecht: Weiblich Alter (+Rang): Jung & Streunerin Augenfarbe: blau Fellfarbe: Weiß Muster: Dunkleres Fell an Pfoten, Gesicht und Schwanzspitze (wie bei einer Siam) Fellänge: Lang mit buschigem Schweif Evtl. Körperbau: schmal und eher zierlich Besonderheiten: Kerbe im Ohr Danke schn mal im Voraus! Schimmeltoast (Diskussion) 15:33, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das Bild :D Ich habe dir doch heute ein Bild versprochen: Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 19:31, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC)thumb|left|Dream <3 Heeeey Dream ! Hier is das Bild....Sorry fals es nicht sooo schön geworden ist :3 thumb|habs nich so mit shadding (oder wie das geschrieben wird XD ) zweiter Malauftrag Hey Traumschwinge! Ich weiß, ich habe dier schonmal einen Malauftrag gegeben, aber ich fänds cool wenn du mir noch eine Katze malen könntest (musst aber nicht wenn du nicht willst) Also, hier ist der STeckbrief; Geschlecht:Kätzin Alter (+Rang):junge Kriegerin Augenfarbe:bernsteinfarben Fellfarbe:schildpattfarben Muster:- Fellänge:Kurzhaar Evtl. Körperbau Besonderheiten: Narbe an der Flanke Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 19:51, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Malauftrag ^^ Hey Dream ich habe gesehen, dass du auf Auftrag Katzen malst :D Ich hätte da nähmlich auch einen für dich: Geschlecht: Kätzin Alter: junge Kriegerin Augenfarbe: türkis Fellfarbe: weiß- grau Muster: weiß mit hellgrauen Sprenkeln auf dem Rücken Felllänge: Kurzhaar Es wäre nett wenn du sie malst ^^ Deine Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 13:48, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) DANKE!!! Ich wollte nur mal danke sagen für dein supertolles Bild! thumb Bild^^ Hey Traumi! Hier das gewünschte (Kack)Bild, das ich mit Gimp erstellt habe. Ich empfehle aufgrund zu großer Hässlichkeit während des Betrachtens des Bildes Augenschutz zu tragen.^^ Gruß ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 15:26, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ein kleiner Auftrag für dich Hi! :3 Ich hätte da einen kleinen Auftrag zum Zeichnen für dich! So soll das knuffige Biest aussehen: Geschlecht: weiblich Alter (+Rang): relativ jung, eine Streunerin Augenfarbe: "geißelblau" Fellfarbe: (Orientiere dich da mal bitte an meiner!) Versuch's mal bitte mit einem dunklen Blondton. :D Bauch, Brust, Pfoten und Schwanzspitze sind cremefarben. Muster: cremefarbene Streifen auf dem Rücken Fellänge: lang (Du kannst auch gerne mittellang nehmen, das kommt halt auf die Vorlage an.) Evtl. Körperbau: schlank, kann auch etwas kräftiger sein Besonderheiten: gibt es nicht Vielen Dank für deine Mühe! :3 Ich freue mich schon! LG, deine Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 11:37, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Dankö *-* Es ist sooo wunderschön! Genau so habe ich mir sie vorgestellt :D Lg Veili Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 15:28, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Projekt ^^ Geschlecht: weiblich Alter (+Rang): kriegerin 15 monde Augenfarbe: blau Fellfarbe: weiß schwarz Muster: äm so wie in meinen profielbild Fellänge: mittellang Evtl. Körperbau: muskulös und schlank Besonderheiten: hat einen weißen punkt auf der stirn der aussieht wie ein stern Kristallhauch (Diskussion) 16:57, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke! <3 Vielen Dank für dieses knuffige Bild, Sarah!!! Die Kleine ist echt schön geworden! :D Die Farbe ist einfach der Hammer. Ja, natürlich kannst du mich Blondie nennen. :D Und was dein Name auf meinem Profil angeht, gern geschehen! Tausend Dank noch einmal für deine Mühe und deine Zeit, die du in dieses niedliche Bild investiert hast! LG, deine Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 15:33, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) (Also known as Blondie.;))